Like We Never Loved At All
by sweetestlittlelies
Summary: Songfic. Hermione/Lucius. Faith Hill and Tim McGraw's Like We Never Loved At All.


-**Disclaimer: No I do not own anything of Harry Potter & Co. nor the song Like We Never Loved At All by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw.**

**A/N: Just another songfic to clear my head…… **

**HERMIONE'S POV**

_You never looked so good  
As you did last night  
Underneath the city lights  
There walking with your friend  
Laughing at the moon  
I swear you looked right through me  
But I'm still living with your goodbye  
And you're just going on with your life_

How could he just walk right past me any not give me a second thought? I have been trying to convince myself that all I feel towards his is anger. That is all I feel towards him. I don't want to feel more, I _can't_ feel more. I mean sure we were in love, well, I was. I'm not so sure about him. But what I really want to know is how he can saunter down the street with me and him practically screaming ourselves hoarse barely even2 weeks ago. We started yelling about 2 a.m. after he finally got done with his paperwork. We were to be married in a week's time, and he was going over the papers to switch the wards and change his will so that if he ever died everything would go to me. After we had a fight where we played all our cards out, we usually go to bed and have mind blowing make-up sex. But things were different this time. For once, one of our fights, was not to be forgotten easily. I think Draco may have heard it because, he was standing right outside the door when I stormed out to get my overnight bag to go and stay at The Burrow.

_How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye?  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all_

As soon as I had seen him I had ran as fast as my legs would take me. I didn't know where I was going, I just needed the darkness to develop around me and hopefully never let me escape. I wanted to curl up in a ball and hide under a rock becausethe sliver of weakness I had shown. I know I shouldn't of shown it. That would be his next reason that he couldn't marry nor _love _someone like _me_. Because I showed weakness. Pitiful actually, he has to make up excuses on why he can't be with me, when we have survived a year together, and him loving every minute of it. Damn, I even got Harry and Ron to warm up to the idea that I was going to be marring Lucius Malfoy willingly. Harry was fine with it because it gave him a reason to hang out around Draco more other than they were going steady after I played matchmaker. Ron didn't like it that much but when Lavender got back from France, I managed to talk her into talking Ron into giving me his approval.

_You, I hear you're doing fine  
Seems like you're doing well  
As far as I can tell  
Time is leaving us behind  
Another week has passed  
And still I haven't laughed yet  
So tell me what your secret is?  
To letting go, letting go like you did, like you did_

I heard Draco talking to Harry about how his dad has already got a new girlfriend. Or so it looks. Draco said that she was always hanging around his house and was clinging to his dad like she was physically attached or something. I don't know or care. The only thing I want from his is to know how he did it. How we could forget everything, how he could forget us. How he could just forget those times when I would be sitting in his study sitting in his chair with me legs over the arms of the chair, reading a wedding magazine from the new wedding store called 'The Perfect Wedding'. He would sneak up behind me, snatch the magazine from me and then we would kiss and we would go to our bedroom and lay there and sometimes… well you know.

_Did you forget the magic?  
Did you forget the passion?  
Did you ever miss me  
Ever long to kiss me?  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all_

I don't think he has forgotten yet, but it is just a matter of time before he gets married again. This time to some arrogant, pureblooded, dumb-as-a-box-of-rocks, idiot who only wants to spend his money and will treat Draco like he isn't even worthy enough to be dirt on her slutty shoes. I hate to see him like this. Where he is hiding his emotions, not letting anyone get even a glimpse of them. Yet, I saw them all. Every last one. From the pleasure all the way to pain. I saw it. Every time I saw him in pain I wanted to hurt everyone and anyone who caused it. I wanted to kill them. And every time he experienced pleasure, I wanted to be the one who gave it to him. Me and only me. But that won't happen any more. I think that I am the one causing him pain, hurting him. But he is hurting me too. But that doesn't stop me from feeling guilty and having those thoughts sometimes, maybe I could just end the pain for both of us. Neither of us would have to go through anymore pain. Lucius would get to live in peace without me coming around to get my stuff, without having to pass me on the streets. As for my pain, I wouldn't have to pass _him_ on the streets, I wouldn't have to see _him_ with other girls, wouldn't have to see that _damned smirk_ on his face. I wouldn't have to dream about _him_ every night and experience agonizing pain every time I think of how my life was completely stable until that one fight. One pitiful fight. But, I can't harm myself, because I am not only looking after myself now. I am looking after Dracolia Faith Granger. My Daughter.

**A/N: Now that and some Chinese food helped clear my head, so I can get on with my other stories! Review!**


End file.
